


Plans

by tessykins



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's plan to make friends with the Devil goes very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

It had been a good plan. A really good plan. Get close to the Devil, gain his trust. Make him think Sam was his friend and then lure him into a trap. It was a simple plan, effective.

Obviously, the plan had gone terribly wrong.

Which still didn’t quite explain how he ended up half-naked and being kissed by Satan.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

The Devil grins, suit still immaculate, lazily strokes a hand down Sam’s chest. Sam shivers helplessly. "I think it’s called heavy petting, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the Devil’s wandering hands. "I know that. Just, I don’t know, how did we—" He puts a hand against the Devil’s chest, it turns more into a caress than a push.

"Come on, kid. You had to know that was a date. I watched you eat ice cream, I even told you about my ex." The Devil gives him a meaningful look. "I gave you my number."

I thought we were being friends," Sam wails plaintively.

The Devil smirks. "We are, Sam. We’re being friends with benefits."  



End file.
